The Life I Live
by celebruth
Summary: Harry's parents didn't die until he was 6 years old, and Harry has siblings. Sorry, I suck at summaries. ABUSE future SLASH DMHP may be others


This is my story. I hope you like it. I also hope the plot is somewhat original. If not, I really had no intentions of stealing someone else's plot. Also, only Harry's siblings are mine. The other characters belong to the wonderful goddess JK Rowling, who is kind enough to share her creations with the world.

Warnings: none really for this chapter; slight mentions of abuse(really slight, but direct)

Chapter One

Harry Potter was sitting in the smallest bedroom of Number 4 Privet Drive, staring out the window while the other occupants of the room slept. He was listening for any sign of his uncle wakening and coming in the room to harm one or more of the six children that lived in the room.

You see, Harry Potter was the oldest of six children, and tomorrow was his eleventh birthday. This thought both frightened and brought joy to him. The joy was coming from the knowledge that he would be able to leave the Dursleys to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This thought also brought fear because it meant he would have to leave his siblings alone with the Dursleys for most of the year, and he was afraid of what his uncle Vernon would do to them.

Harry looked at his watch, and saw that it was almost midnight. He looked back out the window. Was there something moving towards the house in the sky? He glanced back down at his watch. Two minutes to go. He looked back up at the window. It really looked like there was a large bird flying towards his window. Back down at his watch. One minute. Forty seconds. Thirty seconds. Back out the window. There is something out there! Twenty seconds. It looks like…An owl?! Ten seconds. Nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, on…

"Holy crap!" The owl had landed on the windowsill and was staring at Harry expectantly. When Harry didn't open the window, it began pecking at it with its beak.

"Alright already I get it," whispered Harry. He reached out and opened the window to let the owl in at the same time a small voice said, "Harry? What are you doing?"

"Hang on a minute Kenna," Harry whispered to her. He let the owl in and took the letter it offered him. "Sorry, I don't have any owl treats to give you," he told it. The owl just flew back out the window and into the night.

Harry walked over to where Kenna lay on the floor with a blanket. He sat down next to her and said, "Okay, what did you want?"

"I just wanted to know what you were doing Harry." Kenna said. Harry looked down at his little sister and took a couple of seconds to really look at her. She had the same green eyes and black hair that he did, except her hair was tamable. She looked like Lily had in the face, With a small nose and fuller lips than Harry had. Her face was bony, as was the rest of her body, but that was because the Dursleys didn't feed any of them enough. She also had on old clothes that were probably Dudley's once, when he was about four years old. Kenna looked back at Harry and said in her typical five-year old voice, "Harry, what are you looking at?"

"Just looking at how pretty you are, Kenna," he answered with a grin, "and I was getting a letter from an owl. Do you want to open it with me?" Kenna nodded vigorously and smiled at Harry. Harry grinned back at turned his attention to the letter in his hands. After glancing back at the eagerly awaiting Kenna, Harry opened the envelope. Three pieces of paper were inside. Harry read the first one out loud in a whisper.

"Dear Mr. Potter,

"We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

"Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

"Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress."

"Harry? What's all that mean?"

"It means he gets to go to Hogwarts this year Kenna," answered a quiet voice to Harry's right.

"Damian! I didn't know you were up. We didn't wake you up did we?" Harry asked in surprise. He sighed in relief when Damian shook his red-haired head negative in reply. Damian was a year younger than Harry, and looked like Harry, minus the scar, and Damian had red hair and brown eyes.

Harry looked at Damian sadly. While Harry managed to take most of Vernon's physical abuse, Damian and Paige, who was the oldest girl at 8 years old, got some of the abuse as well. Damian looked at Harry and asked, " How are you going to send an owl?"

"I have no idea," Harry stated solemnly. Just then, there was a knock at the front door down stairs, waking Paige and the twins, Jacyntha and Blayne, and startling Harry, Damian, and Kenna.

_(AN: I was going to leave this as a cliffie, but then it would have been too short. Lucky you.)_

Harry looked at all of his silent, frightened siblings, and put a finger to his lips, indicating that they should be quiet. Then, he turned to the bedroom door and peered through the keyhole. He heard his uncle stomping down the stairs, and undoing the lock on the front door. There was a moment of silence before…

"I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU INTO MY HOME!!! THERE"S ENOUGH OF YOUR KIND HERE ALREADY!!! DON"T YOU POINT THAT THING AT ME!!!" Harry winced at the volume of his uncle's yelling. Then he sat up straight and wide-eyed. Uncle Vernon just said something about "your kind" which must mean he's talking to another wizard. This revelation caused Harry to throw open the door to the smallest bedroom and run down the stairs to see his uncle backed against a wall with a sandy-haired man with golden eyes pointing a wand at him. The man, having heard Harry, looked over at him and smiled.

"Hello Harry. My name is Remus Lupin. Would you be kind enough to go get your things? We will be leaving shortly."

"To go where?" Harry asked quietly.

"To Hogwarts. And also, would you tell your brothers and sisters to get their things ready as well. I am removing them from the custody of your aunt and uncle." Remus instructed him in his soft voice. Harry nodded and ran back upstairs.

"You guys need to pack up all of your stuff." Harry said as soon as he walked in the room. His siblings all began to put their things in empty boxes that were once full of Dudley's broken toys. Harry finished first and began to help Kenna and the twins put their things in a box. When they were done, Damian picked up two boxes, Harry picked up two boxes, and Paige picked up two boxes. They walked down the stairs.

Remus was waiting for them at the front door. He shrank the boxes and put all six of them in his pocket. He then walked out to the street, motioning for the Potter children to do the same. When all seven people were gathered at the edge of the street, with Harry carrying a sleeping Kenna, Remus stuck out his right hand. There was a loud Crack and a large purple bus with gold letters on the side reading "The Knight Bus" screeched to a halt in front of them.

TBC

Well, there's the first chappy. I think it would qualify as a semi-cliffy. What did you all think? Please please please (yes I'm begging) review.

I think Sirius may make an appearance in the next chapter. I also think that there may be mention of Draco as well. Should I make the Malfoys evil or not? Do you think I should change the title? Hey! You can just tell me your answer in your review. (hint hint)

Sayonara!


End file.
